ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pichu
How Pichu joined the Tourney Pichu is described as small bipedal mouse with an oval-shaped head and large, black, arrow-shaped ears. The pre-evolutionary form of the popular Pikachu, the Pokédex explains that the electricity pouches on its cheeks are still small and not able to store much electricity yet; because of that, it is not yet skilled at storing electricity. In the game series, as the pre-evolved form of Pikachu, Pichu is less powerful than its evolved counterpart, and can't learn some moves that Pikachu can. However, the only way a player can obtain a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle is through breeding a Pichu. Special Attacks Thunder Jolt (Neutral) Thunder Jolt is fairly unique for a projectile attack in that it hugs the ground it travels on, bouncing up and down as it moves forward (often over obstacles). When used in the air, a ball of electricity is launched that falls diagonally until it hits a solid object, where it assumes the normal arc form. Like its other specials, Thunder Jolt damages Pichu upon use, inflicting 1% damage each time. Skull Bash (Side) It is similar to Luigi's Green Missile, only without the chance of a misfire and neither Pikachu or Pichu can hold the charge infinitely. Pichu can charge for longer, but hurts itself upon releasing (1%); the distance covered and the knockback when fully charged is tremendous, dealing almost 40% and nearly covering the length of Final Destination. Agility (Up) When performed, Pichu will make a quick teleport-like action in any direction. Inputting another direction during this first teleport allows Pichu to immediately perform a second teleport upon finishing the first. Thunder (Down) When used, Pichu yells as a bolt of lightning drops from the sky, striking the user if its horizontal momentum has not carried it out of the way (and if there is no platform in the way). Upon hitting the user, a large shockwave is created with stronger knockback than the lightning itself. The user can act quicker if they are not stuck. Pichu incurs 3% damage if the bolt strikes it, making it the only special Pichu has that might not damage it. Thunderbolt (Hyper Smash) When used, Pichu shoots huge eletricity from his tail to attack his opponent and send it flying. Volt Tackle (Final Smash) When Pichu uses this attack, it temporarily turns into a gigantic pulsing ball of electricity. The ball of electricity will then fly around the stage at great speeds, and the direction Pikachu goes during this move can be controlled by the player. When an opponent is hit, they take between 3% to 14% damage, depending on how much of the attack hits the opponent and how fast Pichu is moving, but after the Final Smash, it hurts himself to 20% damage. Victory Animations #Dances excitedly. #Spins around once, jumps up twice while clapping his feet. #Jumps to the top of the screen, then lands. Trivia *Pichu's rival is Heavy Weapons Guy. Category:Playable characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Veterans Category:Veterans that didn't make it to Brawl Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4